Mirror's Edge
by Scarabea Steel
Summary: Der Spiegel Nerhegeb hat eine unheimliche Faszination auf Luna Lovegood, denn auch sie hat geheime Wünsche und Sehnsüchte, die der Spiegel ihr zeigt. Doch sie überschreitet die Grenze zur Spiegelwelt und nicht nur sie. Dort begegnet sie auch Draco Malfoy
1. Sieht so herrlich aus

_Disclaimer: Alle H.P. Chars gehören der Rowling, außerdem verdiene ich kein Geld und ich habe definitiv zu viele Ideen. Das sollte ich unterlassen. Aber was macht man nicht alles, wenn man sich den lieben langen Tag auf der Arbeit langweilt? Ja, richtig, Fanfictions zusammenbasteln. Die Geschichte wird, ähnlich wie: „In den zehn Morgen" eher von philosophischer Natur sein und grenzwertig mysteriös. Trotzdem wird es natürlich Pairings geben und psychodelischen Quatsch. Der Text stammt aus dem Film „12 monkeys", aber in der Form, wie ich ihn wahrgenommen habe gehört er zu dem Lied „Zimmer 72" von Kiew._

_Zum Inhalt. Nun, ihr kennt alle den Spiegel Nerhegeb und die Faszination, die von seiner Spiegelung ausgeht. Doch diese Grenze wird hier überschritten. Spielt im sechsten Schuljahr._

..::~::..

Mirror's Edge

..::~::..

„_Ich bin seelisch divergent, indem ich gewissen namenlosen Wirklichkeiten zu entfliehen versuche, die mein Leben hier plagen. Wenn ich aufhöre dorthin zu fliehen, werde ich gesund sein. Sind Sie vielleicht auch divergent, mein Freund?"_

..::~::..

Es sieht so herrlich aus... das war der einzige Gedanke, den Luna Lovegood fassen konnte. Die glatte Oberfläche des Spiegels schien förmlich in der Dunkelheit zu leuchten. Noch nie hatte sie einen solchen Spiegel gesehen, nein noch nie. Er war riesig, sie musste den Kopf in den Nacken legen, um das Ende der glatten Fläche zu erkennen, das bedrohlich in die Düsternis ragte. Der Spiegel selbst jedoch, schien ein inneres Licht zu verströmen, das Luna unbeständig zu sich rief. Als ihr Blick den ihres Spiegelbildes traf, blitzten ihre Augen vergnügt auf. Was für ein hübscher Spiegel. Warum stand er in dieser Rumpelkammer?

Um Luna herum stapelten sich verschiedene Apparaturen und verschiedene Arten von Ramsch. Luna hatte keine Ahnung, wo all das Zeug herkam, der Spiegel hatte sie beinahe magisch angezogen, als sie den Raum der Wünsche betreten hatte. Eigentlich nur, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, bis zur nächsten Zaubertrankstunde. Im Gemeinschaftsraum hatte man nur eisiges Schweigen für sie übrig gehabt und so war Luna vor der stillen Missbilligung ihrer Klassenkameraden geflohen. Nicht wirklich, natürlich. Sie war das gewohnt.

Immer noch vollkommen verzückt von ihrem Spiegelbild, hob Luna zögerlich eine Hand und schreckte vor ihrem eigenen Spiegelbild zurück, als ihre Züge verschwammen. Verwundert tastete sie nach ihrem Gesicht und ihr Spiegelbild tat es ihr gleich. Alles normal.

Aber die hellen Augen, das wirre Blondhaar, die weichen Züge. Unverkennbar, sie sah ihre Mutter. Verwundert drehte sich Luna um die eigene Achse, doch da war niemand. Ihre Mutter war tot. Aber es tat gut, ihr Antlitz wiederzusehen. Als sie sich erneut dem Spiegel zuwandte, da waren dort zwei gleiche Augenpaare, die sie ansahen. Da war sie selbst wieder, am Arm ihrer Mutter. Sogar ihre Radieschenohrringe, die sie heute gar nicht trug, waren da. Ach, könnte sie nur diesen Moment festhalten. So wenige Bilder gab es von ihrer Mutter. Ein glockenhelles Lachen erklang. Das war sie selbst, die lachte, doch nicht ihr wirkliches Ich, nein, das Spiegelbild lachte. Und auch ihre Mutter tat es. Aus vollem Hals, ein lautes, glückliches Lachen.

Wie konnte der Spiegel ihr so etwas zeigen? Ihre Mutter war doch tot, das dort war doch nicht ihre Mutter. Vage erinnerte sie sich an so etwas Ähnliches, dass sie in der Zeitung ihres Vaters gelesen hatte. Dort hatte es einen Zeitungsartikel gegeben, wo eine alte Hexe mit ihrem Spiegel sprechen konnte. Das Spiegelbild gab Schminktipps und sprach mit der Stimme ihrer Großmutter, oder so ähnlich.

Doch das hier, das war doch etwas vollkommen anderes, oder nicht? Als ihr Blick nun wieder den Blick der Spiegelbildluna traf, da war da noch eine Person. Ihr Vater. Eine Familie wie im Bilderbuch. Wann war es das letzte Mal so gewesen? Erst jetzt bemerkte Luna, dass sie die kühle Oberfläche liebevoll musterte. Wie sollte sie auch etwas anderes tun, wo Vater und Mutter sie, ihre Tochter, im Arm hielten und ihr zärtlich über das Haar und die Wangen strichen.

Wie viel Zeit tatsächlich verstrichen war, konnte Luna nicht sagen, als sie sich mit einem Ruck von diesem Bild löste. Bei Merlins Bart, wie spät war es denn schon? Musste sie schon längst im Zaubertrankunterricht sein? Sie hatte keine Ahnung und zuckte schließlich die Achseln. So oder so würde Snape vor Wut kochen, ein zweiter Blick konnte nicht schaden.

Die Spiegelluna lächelte ihr zu und ihre Mutter streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. Nach ihr, nicht nach der Luna, die dort im Spiegel existierte. Verwundert sah Luna ihre Mutter an. Wusste sie dort drinnen, dass sie hier draußen stand und sie ansah? Beinahe neckisch bogen sich die Finger zu einer lockenden Bewegung.

„Ich?", raunte Luna ihr zu.

Ihr Vater nickte bekräftigend und auch die Augen ihrer Mutter glühten in freudiger Erregung. Die Spiegelluna streckte nun ebenfalls die Hand nach ihr aus und lockte sie.

Luna strich sich das schmutzig blonde Haar aus der Stirn. Was auch immer dort drinnen war, reagierte auf sie. Was für eine eigenartige Zauberei. Aber es sieht so herrlich aus...

Ganz vorsichtig hob sie ihre Hand und berührte, beinahe zärtlich, die kühle Spiegeloberfläche. Sie hatte Kälte und Härte erwartet, doch dort wo ihre Finger das Spiegelglas berührten, da verschwanden ihre Fingerkuppen und ein kaltes Gefühl breitete sich dort aus.

Erschrocken zog Luna die Finger zurück. Der Blick ihrer Mutter wurde traurig und auch die Spiegelluna und ihr Vater schüttelten betreten die Köpfe. Konnte es sein, das der Spiegel ein Tor war? Ein Tor wohin, wenn es ein Tor war? Dennoch machte Luna einen Schritt zurück. Nicht aus Furcht, sondern aus schlechtem Gewissen. Ihr Vater hatte ihr einmal erzählt, dass es wichtig war, die Toten ruhen zu lassen, denn sonst würden sie ein leichtes Ziel für Nekromanten oder Geisterbeschwörer werden. Nekromanten waren außerdem Vampir und Werwolf gleichzeitig und kontrollierten Tote, die die Lebenden nicht loslassen wollten. So zumindest hatte es in einem Artikel im Klitterer gestanden und wenn es dort stand, dann glaubte Luna das ihrem Vater auch. Außerdem war ihr Vater nicht tot.

Schließlich griff sie nach ihrer Tasche und warf dem Spiegel einen letzten, wehmütigen Blick zu. Das Gesicht ihrer Mutter sah nun traurig aus und die Spieglluna weinte gar. Das fand Luna ein wenig seltsam, denn sie hatte bestimmt schon seitdem sie zwölf war, nicht mehr geweint. Weinen war etwas, das ihrer Natur fremd war.

Noch einmal schien ihr Vater nach ihr zu rufen, aber schlussendlich wandte sie sich zum Gehen und verließ den Raum der Wünsche mit gemischten Gefühlen und neu erweckter Sehnsucht.

..::~::..

Doch der Spiegel verschwand nicht aus ihrem Kopf. Nachts fand Luna nur unruhig in den Schlaf und am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie gerädert und das Gedächtnis voll wirrer Erinnerungen. Diese Gedanken beschäftigten sie so sehr, dass sie beschloss, jemanden in ihr Geheimnis einzuweihen. Der einzige Mensch, der ihr dabei jedoch einfiel, war Ginny Weasley.

Ein Glück, dass sie die rothaarige Gryffindor im Gedränge, auf dem Weg zur großen Halle, sofort ausmachen konnte.

„Ginny!", rief sie zu ihr hinüber und Ginny sah sich um. „Hier drüben!"

Als Ginny sie erkannte, huschte ein Lächeln über ihr sommersprossiges Gesicht. „Hallo, Luna. Du bist aber heute früh wach."

Luna nickte. Sie stand auf, wenn sie wach wurde, nicht dann, wenn der Wecker klingelte. Das konnte auch schon manchmal um drei Uhr nachts sein. Ihr Vater hatte einen großen Artikel gedruckt, wo Forscher herausgefunden hatten, dass Weckerklingeln sich schädlich auf die Denkweise des Menschen auswirkte. Luna fand den Artikel großartig und hielt sich seitdem daran. Allerdings fiel dadurch das Frühstück auch manchmal recht kurz aus, wenn sie nämlich erst vor dessen Ende erwachte.

„Ich muss dir etwas zeigen", sagte Luna ohne Umschweife.

Ginny verzog das Gesicht.

„Oh, geh ruhig frühstücken vorher", schob sie nach, denn sie fand, dass Ginny so aussah, als wäre das ihr erster Gedanke dabei gewesen. Als Ginny rot wurde, wusste Luna, dass sie ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung", erklärte Ginny hastig und folgte Luna, die sich bereits in Bewegung gesetzt hatte.

Luna selbst, konnte gar nicht erklären, wohin sie ihre Füße trugen, es war, als würde der Spiegel sie rufen, auf eine magische Weise, die nur sie hören konnte, doch der Gedanke, jetzt in der großen Halle zu sitzen, schien ihr geradezu unerträglich, wo doch dort etwas viel Verlockenderes wartete.

„Wohin willst du denn nur?", fragte Ginny etwas ratlos und schien Mühe zu haben, mit ihr Schritt zu halten.

Als sie schließlich zu zweit vor dem Raum der Wünsche stand, zeichneten sich sogleich die feinen Linien der Türe ab, so stark war ihr Wunsch und so groß ihre Sehnsucht nach dem Spiegelbild, das dort auf sie wartete.

„Was wollen wir denn hier?" Ginnys Stimme klang schon beinahe ärgerlich, doch dafür hatte Luna kein Gehör. Wie an der Schnur gezogen, durchquerte sie den langen Raum und da war er auch, genauso, wie sie ihn verlassen hatte.

„Und?" Die Gryffindor schien verärgert zu sein. „Du schleifst mich hierher, um mir einen staubigen Spiegel anzusehen?"

Luna wusste, was Ginny vermutlich jetzt dachte: Loony Lovegood. Sie kannte alle schmählichen Schimpfnamen, die ihr die anderen Schüler gaben.

„Schau hinein", flüsterte Luna beinahe ehrfürchtig und machte Ginny ein wenig Platz, sodass sie sich im Spiegel nicht mehr sehen konnte.

„Siehst du das?", wisperte sie noch einmal.

Wieder erfüllte den Spiegel ein unheimliches, beinahe düsteres Leuchten, doch das Bild veränderte sich nicht so, wie es das bei Luna getan hatte. Ginny schien andere Dinge zu sehen, als Luna sie gesehen hatte. Wie war das möglich?

Dann erst sah sie, was mit Ginnys Spiegelbild geschah. Jemand, den Luna ebenfalls kannte, war der Spiegelginny hinzugekommen, er hielt sogar ihre Hand. Es war Harry Potter.

Erstaunt betrachtete Luna das Geschehen, nicht weil sie das sah, was sie eben sah, sondern vor Verwunderung, dass Ginny etwas anderes sah als sie.

„Wie ist das möglich?", stammelte Ginny verwundert. Dann schüttelte sie das Bild ab und sah sich erschrocken nach Luna um. „Versprich mir, dass du das niemandem erzählst, sonst..."

Als sie das sagte, wurde sie rot, bis in die Haarspitzen.

Luna sah sie aus großen Augen an. Sie verstand nicht recht, was Ginny meinte. „Was denn?"

„Na, dass ich in Harry..."

„Oh," machte Luna. „Ach so. Das. Nein, das erzähle ich nicht weiter."

„Wie funktioniert das?", fragte Ginny.

Luna vermutete, dass sie das tat, um von ihrem Geständnis abzulenken.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete sie ehrlich.

„Was siehst du, wenn du in den Spiegel schaust?", fragte Ginny nun, voll ehrlicher Neugierde.

„Meine Mutter."


	2. Das große Grün

„Ist deine Mutter...?" Ginny schien das sichtlich unangenehm zu sein und so sprach sie nicht weiter.

Luna nickte leichthin. Das immer alle so ein Theater darum machten. Ja, ihre Mutter war tot und das war traurig. Aber warum nahmen die Leute immer an, man dürfe nicht darüber sprechen? Das war etwas, das Luna nicht verstehen konnte.

„Sie hat nach mir gerufen", erklärte Luna.

„Gerufen?"

„Ja, ich konnte sie zwar nicht hören, aber sie hat mir bedeutet, dass ich näher kommen soll."

„Hast du das getan?", fragte Ginny misstrauisch.

„Nein..." Warum eigentlich? Das war ihre Mutter. Was sollte sie ihr Böses tun?

„Was passiert, wenn wir beide gleichzeitig in den Spiegel schauen?", überlegte Ginny gerade.

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht kommt dann alles durcheinander. Ganz offensichtlich zeigt der Spiegel doch das, was man sich am meisten wünscht."

Ginny wurde erneut rot und ihr Blick zeigte deutlich Verwirrung. So war das immer, wenn Luna die Leute mit ihrer raschen Auffassungsgabe überraschte. Nun, sie war sicherlich nicht umsonst in Ravenclaw, auch wenn die anderen das immer vergaßen.

„Lass es uns mal versuchen", sagte sie fröhlich und nahm Ginny beim Arm.

„Aber du erzählst es wirklich nicht weiter, ja?"

Luna schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie machte einen Schritt nach vorn und Ginny tat es ihr gleich. Der Spiegel zeigte einen Moment lang gar nichts. Dann zeichneten sich zwei Gestalten ab. Ihre Mutter und Harry Potter. Dann erst noch zwei Personen. Ginny und sie. Ginny und sie standen nebeneinander, so wie auch ihr tatsächliches Ich neben Ginny stand. Harry und ihre Mutter standen außen.

Ihre Mutter hatte die Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt und Harry hielt sogar Ginnys Hand. Er sah glücklich aus.

„Das scheint zu funktionieren", flüsterte Ginny, als habe sie Angst, dass die Spiegelbilder sie belauschen könnten.

„Es ist Irre, oder?"

Ginny nickte eifrig. Liebevoll betrachtete sie ihr Spiegelbild, das da an Harrys Seite stand.

Lunas Mutter jedoch, hob die Hand zur richtigen Luna in die Höhe. Eindeutig, sie wollte, dass Luna näher trat.

Ginny hatte es auch gesehen. „Sollen wir wirklich...?"

„Versuch macht klug", antwortete Luna vergnügt und machte einen großen Schritt auf den Spiegel zu. Ihre Mutter strahlte und auch der Spiegelharry wirkte nun ganz aufgeregt.

„Sie wollen, dass wir noch näher kommen", rief Ginny überrascht.

Sie streckte ihren Arm aus und berührte den Spiegel und wie auch zuvor bei Luna, verschwanden ihre Fingerspitzen einfach in der kühlen Oberfläche des Spiegels.

Mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei zog Ginny den Arm zurück. „Das ist echt unheimlich, Luna."

Luna sah das anders. Unheimlich? Warum? Es tat doch nichts Schlimmes.

Der Spiegelharry machte immer noch verlockende Gesten und ihre Mutter rief ihr etwas zu, das Luna aber nicht hören konnte.

„Der Spiegel ist ein Tor", sagte Luna plötzlich und das ließ Ginny zurück taumeln.

„Aber wir können da doch nicht einfach so... wer weiß, wohin das führt?"

„Hm...", machte Luna. Warum sollte man denn nicht? Man konnte ja jederzeit wieder rausgehen. Es war ja nur ein Spiegel, wenn auch ein magischer.

Ginny schien zu einem ähnlichen Gedanken gekommen zu sein, denn sie machte wieder einen Schritt nach vorne und nahm Lunas Hand.

„Fertig?", fragte sie angespannt.

Luna nickte und musste lächeln. Ein Glück, dass sie die Gryffindor gefragt hatte.

„Eins", begann Ginny.

Luna atmete tief durch und sah noch einmal in das liebliche Antlitz ihrer Mutter.

„Zwei."

Wartete sie wirklich dort drinnen auf sie? Durfte sie gleich ihre Mutter in den Arm nehmen?

„Drei!"

Ginny zog sie einfach mit, ohne zu zögern und dann war es, als wäre sie in Wasser getaucht worden. Es war kalt und kein Geräusch drang zu ihr hindurch. Sie hielt Ginnys Hand ganz fest. Ihre Augen wurden zugepresst und sie hatte das Gefühl, nicht atmen zu können. Dann war es vorbei.

..::~::..

Das erste was Lunas Sinne kitzelte, war der Geruch. Es roch eigenartig nach Tannennadeln. Ein bisschen wie Weihnachten vielleicht.

Dann bemerkte sie, dass sie Ginny immer noch bei der Hand hielt. Gut. Alleine hier zu sein, wäre doch irgendwie komisch gewesen. Nicht das Luna sich fürchtete, aber zu zweit ging alles leichter und vor allem gab es dann noch jemanden, der dasselbe wie sie sah und sie nicht für verrückt erklärt werden konnte.

Dann schlug sie die Augen auf. Sie war tatsächlich in einen Tannenwald. Verwundert sah sie sich um. Weit und breit nichts von ihrer Mutter.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Ginny.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Auch Ginny schien nach den Spiegelgestalten Ausschau zu halten, doch es herrschte Stille und niemand ließ sich blicken.

Erleichtert entdeckte Luna hinter sich den Spiegel. Es war also kein Problem, zurückzukommen. Dennoch nahm sie sich vor, den Spiegel genau im Blick zu behalten.

„Ein Nadelwald." Ginny rümpfte die Nase.

„Es riecht wirklich, wie im Wald."

Dann schlug Luna sich die Hand vor den Mund. Erinnerungen drangen auf sie ein. „Ich bin mit meiner Mutter fast jeden Sonntagnachmittag in den Wald gegangen. Sie hat nach einer Gnomensorte gesucht, die sich gerne in Nadelwäldern aufhält."

„Habt ihr jemals einen gesehen?", erkundigte sich Ginny belustigt.

„Nein, aber einmal haben wir das Häuschen von einem gefunden."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass es nicht nur ein Vogelhäuschen war?", kicherte Ginny, wurde jedoch sofort wieder ernst, als sie Lunas verwundertes Gesicht war. „War nicht böse gemeint", schob sie rasch hinterher.

Der Geruch von Tannennadeln war eigentümlich intensiv, viel stärker, als Luna ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Der Waldboden war von Moos bedeckt und sehr weich.

In der Ferne, und Luna hätte schwören können, das es vorher noch nicht dagewesen war, zeichnete sich ein hohes Gebäude ab. Ein Wolkenkratzer, so wie sie ihn von Bildern aus New York kannte.

Ginny hatte es ebenfalls gesehen. „Das ist verrückt hier drinnen."

Luna nickte, doch Furcht empfand sie keine.

Ginny indessen, hatte sich auf einen Baumstumpf gesetzt und atmete tief durch.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Luna sie.

Die Gryffindor nickte. Sie hatte ihre Füße auf das Moos gelegt und sah hinüber zu dem futuristischen Gebäude.

Dann geschah etwas, was selbst Luna nicht für alltäglich hielt.

Ginnys Schuhe veränderten sich. Dort wo sie das Moos berührte, nahmen die Schuhe die Farbe des Mooses an, rasch wucherte die Farbe weiter und erreichte ihr bloßes Bein.

„Ginny!", rief Luna erschrocken und ihre Freundin sprang auf.

„Was denn?"

„Deine Füße"

Verwundert blickte Ginny an sich herunter. Die Farbe verschwand nicht. Aber sie breitete sich auch nicht aus. Verblüfft schaute Ginny auf ihre halbgrünen Füße und wischte sich über die Schuhe. Die Farbe verschwand nicht.

„Hoffentlich geht das wieder weg", scherzte sie, doch Luna wusste genau, dass ihre Freundin sich nun wirklich unwohl fühlte.

Luna sah zum Spiegel hinüber. Vielleicht war es besser, wenn sie erst einmal wieder auf sicheren Boden zurückkehrten. Ginny schien etwas Ähnliches gedacht zu haben, denn sie nickte und nahm Luna wieder bei der Hand.

Doch von dieser Seite war der Spiegel glatt.

Sie selbst spiegelten sich auch nicht. Was hatte das nur zu bedeuten?

Eine Gestalt erschien im Spiegel. Zunächst sah Luna nur jemand Blondes und dachte an ihre Mutter, oder an ihr eigenes Spiegelbild, doch dann erkannte sie jemand vollkommen anderes. Draco Malfoy.

„Wie kommt der denn hierher?", flüsterte Ginny.

„Ob er uns hören kann?"

„Hallo!", rief Ginny laut.

Doch der Slytherin stand einfach nur dort und schaute durch sie durch.

„Vielleicht kommen wir nicht hindurch, weil er vor dem Spiegel steht. Er blockiert ihn vielleicht." Das klang zumindest für Luna glaubhaft.

„Dann müssen wir nur warten, bis er weg ist?" Ginny konnte die Angst in ihrer Stimme nun kaum noch verbergen. Selbst Luna musste zugeben, dass ihr nun langsam ein bisschen mulmig wurde. Weil ihr nichts Besseres einfiel, hob sie die Hand und klopfte gegen den Spiegel.

Das Geräusch gab ein merkwürdiges Echo. Dann begann der Waldboden zu beben und genau vier Schläge rollten über sie hinweg, genau wie Luna geklopft hatte. Der letzte warf sie zu Boden und als Luna sich erinnerte, was mit Ginnys Füßen geschehen war, sprang sie hastig wieder auf.

„Mach das nie wieder!", knurrte Ginny.

Beide rappelten sich erneut auf und konnten nur weiter hilflos zusehen, wie Draco Malfoy in den Spiegel starrte.

„Er kann uns bestimmt nicht sehen", überlegte Luna.

Es gab ein schmatzendes Geräusch und plötzlich ragten aus dem Spiegel zwei Fingerspitzen hinaus. Ginny stieß einen Schrei aus und taumelte zurück. Dann wieder das Geräusch und die Finger wurden zurückgezogen.

„Er hat das selbe gemacht wie wir", erklärte Luna. „Wir haben den Spiegel auch zuerst berührt."

„Das wird langsam wirklich unheimlich, Luna. Ich möchte gehen."


End file.
